Letting Go
by sevenpuddings
Summary: They are forever over. But she can't except that. JadeNickMatilda one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network.  
**Note:** Another challenge, an interesting mix of characters. More old school, if you will.

* * *

_Letting Go_

I felt the anger surge though me as she flaunted her tiny, over developed body in front of him. She flashed him one last killer smile before sauntering off towards the beach, adding a little skip to her step, knowing that he would watch her until she left his eyesight. I felt my face heat up with red flushes as I tried to control the green-eyed monster that was growling in my stomach, wanting release.

Finally, he stopped watching her, and I saw him smile a little, shaking his head, before returning his gaze to the menu. But as he did, he caught my eyes for a moment, and they glazed over with the contempt that I knew he felt towards me. He looked quickly away, unable to deal with the painful memories that even one glance would bring.

Feeling my stomach lurch, I pushed myself quickly up and rushed out the door, ignoring the look he shot me in the process. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle that I wasn't with him, that he couldn't look at me, but he could… he could look at her while she so obviously flirted with him… while she threw her always scantly clad form in his direction.

It had been going on for weeks now, this… insane… attempt at his affections. It had all begun innocently, from what I could tell. He'd helped her one day, and given her one of those smiles. The classic 'Nick Smith' smile that makes any girl melt into a puddle of love.

And she had. Matilda Hunter had fallen for him then and there. And I'd been left alone… hiding in the shadows, watching this fool of a girl throw herself at a man that clearly didn't return the adolescent affections cast in his direction. I'd been left alone… to deal with the heartache and tears that I had no one but myself to blame for. Because he didn't want me any more.

Jade Sutherland and Nick Smith were over… and I had destroyed any hope of reconciliation we had.

But that still didn't mean I had to watch a child play for the affection of a man I knew had no interest in her. It didn't mean I had to watch the vomit worthy actions play out before me.

-

"Matilda." I yelled out to her, as she paused from her flirting with two men down on the beach. She shot me a glare before turning back to them, but it did little to hinder my advances. "Matilda" I scream once more, and, being closer, I can see the sarcastic eye roll that she gives the men before bidding them farewell, and storming over to me.

"You rang?" She asks, her voice deadpan, as she begins to inspect her nails, bored already… immature cow.

"Okay, so I know its probably none of my business…" I begin, attempting to take the sweet, once step-sister approach with her, but she simply rolls her eyes again. Gritting my teeth, I continue "But you should stay away from Nick. He's bad news, and way to old for you."

She scoffed at me before glaring. "Jealously is a sin." She said snobbishly. "And its not attractive on you… but then again, what is?" She snarled, spinning on her heels and beginning to walk away.

"He doesn't want you." I yelled out after her, attempting to keep my cool and shrugging off the cruel comments coming from such a child… because she was just that.

"Wrong." She snapped, turning to glare at me "He doesn't want you. He made that perfectly clear with your oh so public break-up." She said evilly "I was there, the whole town was there." She continued, "What were those words he used…" She said, her eyes narrowing as she continued to move towards me. "I hate you for what you've done…" She whispered into my ear "I can never look at you again."

I closed my eyes, as I felt my heart break once more. As she uttered those words, she knew that they would cut through my like a silver blade, smooth, piercing. It was a dagger into the heart of a broken woman, but I wouldn't let her win. I couldn't let her win, because that would kill me that much more.

Opening my eyes, now dark with contempt and loathing, I glared her down as she backed away a little, the scared child now showing though.

"You don't honestly believe that he could ever really… love you… do you? I mean, what in the world could you offer him? You're a child Matilda. In his eyes, in everyone's eyes. You're a school girl with a crush, and he's a man who needs a woman to cater to his needs… a woman who understands him." I said softly, cruelly, as her face looked away from my darkened eyes.

"Do you know what he thinks every time you flaunt your body in front of him? Do you realise which part of his anatomy he begins to think with? Not his head, and defiantly not his heart. All he sees is another pretty girl throwing herself at him. He doesn't see a mind, he only sees a body, something that he could use to contain his lust." I continue icily, forcing her to look me in the eyes once more.

"All you are is a game to him. A game that you won't win. Because you'll end up broken, just like me. Because that's what Nick does. He breaks you." I finished coldly, turning away from her as the streams of tears began to fall down my face.

"You're… just jealous." She spluttered, racing after me, attempting to pull me down. Foolish girl, what she didn't understand… what she would never understand, is that I'd already hit the bottom… and there was no where else left to fall.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." I said honestly, turning around to see her jittery and wide eyes "But I'm also alone, because of him, and because of how I treated him. Don't you get it? I'm not the only one that was hurt because of this. He's hurting too, and because of that you'd probably actually be in with a chance." I sighed, as the anger began to fade into something more… something that Mattie had nothing to do with.

"He wouldn't give you a second glance," I said honestly, as her face glared down at me.

"That's where you're wrong." She snapped finally, regaining all of that fire and passion that I knew would turn to tears one day soon. "That's where you've always been wrong. Because I am a woman." She said strongly, harshly, bending down to face me "More than you'll ever be." She whispered darkly into my ear as she bounced off to find someone else to taunt, someone else to ridicule.

I sighed to myself, my hands reaching up massage the strained muscles of my neck. She'd learn, I thought to myself bitterly, even if she learnt it the hard way. I'd done my best, even if it was for the most selfish of reasons…

"It was good of you to try." A voice said softly from behind me, a voice I knew so well. "She doesn't…" He began, as he moved closer to me "She will never mean anything to me…" He finished finally, his body so close mine instantly shivered in anticipation. Closing my eyes, I felt the heat intensify between our bodies as he reached for my hands and pulled me gently into his arms.

Relaxing instantly into his embrace, I fought so hard to want to pull away… but sometimes, you just had to give in. I felt him sigh into my hair, and knew that he was fighting it too.

"Jade…" I heard him mummer softly "I just… I want…" He began, his words becoming jumbled as the waves crashed strongly on the shore.

I felt his heart beating strongly against mine, and a wave of sadness washed over me. Because, for whatever reason he was about to say what he was… I couldn't do it again. We couldn't do that again.

"Nick…" I sobbed finally, pushing him away and taking myself from his warm embrace. "We can't go back…" I cried, turning away from his broken face and walking away down the cold stretch of beach.

I refused to turn and face him, because if I did, I'd go running back into his arms and the evil cycle would begin to repeat itself once more. And he didn't deserve the heartache and tears I always managed to cause.

That day, after the jealously, anger and regret had mingled into memories that would forever haunt my soul, I began a new journey in life… one that I was destined to walk alone.


End file.
